


Suatu Hari di Sanctum Sanctorum

by PipinAmdja



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Crossover
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 20:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15893433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PipinAmdja/pseuds/PipinAmdja
Summary: (Terinspirasi dari percakapan Stephen Strange dan Wong di pembukaan Avenger Infinity War)****************





	Suatu Hari di Sanctum Sanctorum

"Wong, masih ada uang?" tanya Strange.

"Simpanan terakhir sudah habis," jawab Wong.

"Memang tadi kau belanja apa saja sih?"

"Ada uang pun tak bisa 'belanja apa saja' lho. Cuma bisa beli mie instan sekardus dan telur sekilo."

Strange mengesah. Tinggal di mansion mewah, pakai tunik etnik unik antik, jubah indah yang bisa berpikir sendiri, tapi sedolar pun tak ada di kantong. Ganteng-ganteng kere.

"Mau makan apa kita sebulan..." keluhnya.

"Jangan khawatir!" di sebelahnya Wong mulai menulis menu harian. "Senin; mie rebus telur, Selasa; dadar mie, Rabu; telur rebus dengan mie, Kamis; telur dadar dengan mie..."

Strange mengerang. Makan mie terus, lama-lama nanti keriting!

Ada yang menekan bel pintu. Strange mengabaikan Wong, melepas jubah levitationnya dan menutupi tunik dengan cardigan berlubang. Saking miskinnya benang pun tak terbeli. Turun ke bawah ia bertanya-tanya siapa yang bertandang, namun tak mengira menemukan gadis remaja berdiri sendirian di teras depan.

Gadis itu mengenakan seragam sekolah dan jubah hitam bertudung. Aroma herbal sihir menguar tatkala rambut pirangnya yang berantakan disibak angin. Strange memandanginya, keheranan. "Cari siapa, 'Dik?"

Si gadis pirang tersenyum lebar. "Selamat siang! Saya Luna Lovegood, dari Perguruan Hogwarts!" Ia mengulurkan tangan, mengajak salaman, tapi Strange cuma berdiri bengong.

"Eh? Babi? Ada yang jual Ham ya? Berapaan? Bisa bon dulu?" Mendengar kata 'Hog' Wong langsung sambar dari belakang.

Strange menengadah ke langit dan mengesah.

*

Belakangan mereka ketahui, kalau Luna Lovegood adalah murid tahun terakhir Perguruan Sihir Hogwarts yang tengah menyusun tesis mengenai Sigil-Sigil Sihir. Strange masih bengong ketika Luna memberinya surat pengantar dari sekolah, ditandatangani oleh 'Kepala Sekolah McGonagall'. Tak tahu harus berbuat apa, juga tak enak pada tatapan penuh harap yang terarah padanya, Strange akhirnya menyuruh gadis itu duduk, sementara ia meneliti isi surat.

"Wong, tolong sediakan teh," panggil Strange.

Wong mengernyit. "Teh apa?"

"Earl Grey saja!"

"'Saja'! Enak betul kalau ngomong! Cuma sanggup makan mie sebulan memang bisa beli Earl Grey!"

Muka merah padam, Strange memelototi Wong. Malu-maluin aja! Di depan tamu nunjukin kere!

Luna tersenyum simpul. "Oh, tidak apa-apa! Jangan repot-repot! Kebetulan saya bawa bekal sendiri..."

"Bekal? Apa ada tehnya juga?" tanya Wong, ingin.

"Eh... iya..."

"Earl Grey...?

"I-iya..."

"Wah... enak ya..."

**

Akhirnya ketiganya duduk di ruang tamu, makan bekal dan menghabiskan setermos teh punya Luna. Strange merasa ingin mati karena malu, tapi setelah hari-hari makan nasi kepal dicocol kecap dan minum air sumur siapa yang bisa menolak teh Earl Grey dengan madu dan roti lapis daging plus keju ....

****


End file.
